La chica de al lado
by Zsadist D.N
Summary: Edward y Bella son vecinos y nunca se han atrevido a mirarse ni a la cara. Ellos piensan que la otra persona no sabe ni que existe pero no saben cuan equivocados estan. Una noche, una revelación y todo puede cambiar.
1. Chapter 1

Escucho sus tacones pasando por delante de mi puerta. Supongo que se va con sus amigas de discoteca. Dios, no quiera ni pensar que fuera con un novio.

Es la chica de al lado que me traía loco. Con su largo pelo castaño y su escultural cuerpo. Uff… tendría que volver a darme una ducha de agua fría. Pero es que cuando la veía venir con esas impresionantes piernas y ese minúsculo vestido que casi no le tapaba nada, se me iba cualquier cosa que tuviera en la mente.

Una noche la vi en la discoteca y no había nadie que se le pareciese. Esa forma de moverse, de mirar por encima del hombro… Oh Dios, esa mirada desdeñosa que lanzaba a cualquiera que fuese lo suficientemente tonto como para acercársele.

Quién pudiera ser ese vaso de alcohol que roza sus labios y se adentra en su boca, tocando su lengua…

Esa chica no era de este planeta, no podía ser.

Estaba deseando que me mirara, que me dirigiera una de esas miradas con sus preciosos ojos chocolate. Hasta su nombre le iba bien a su maravilloso cuerpo… Bella, así se llamaba ella.

Ya no podía más, no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Tenía que olvidarme de ella.

Esta noche iba a salir.

Jasper y Emmet vinieron a buscarme. Ellos no entendían mi obsesión, claro que tampoco la habían visto nunca.

Ellos no sentían lo que yo sentía cuando la veía pasar. Ellos no veían a mi cuerpo reaccionar. Mierda, si casi tenía una erección constante.

Llegamos a la discoteca y el segurata nos dejó pasar pues nos conocía. Nos acercamos a la barra y pedimos unos cubatas y unos cuantos chupitos. Necesitaba desesperadamente emborracharme.

Cuando llevaba tres chupitos seguidos y mi cubata estaba prácticamente acabada, me di la vuelta y allí estaba ella, bailando.

No había nadie a su alrededor, la pista era de ella y Dios como se movía. Movía sus caderas de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música, subía sus brazos y después los bajaba lentamente rozando su cuerpo. Bailaba con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Se le notaba que estaba disfrutando.

- Joder – escuché a mi lado y vi como Jasper y Emmet la miraban embobados.

- Ahora me entendéis – les dije volviendo mi mirada hacia ella.

En ese momento se le acercó un chico y yo me tensé. No podía querer irse con ese niñato.

Ella lo despidió con una mala mirada y un gesto desdeñoso de su mano y luego le dio la espalda.

Ahora tenía una vista magnifica de su culo. Ese trasero redondo y prieto… lo que daría por poder agarrarla de sus posaderas y hacer que sus largas piernas rodearan mi cuerpo.

- Si tú no vas, otro se te adelantará – murmuró Jasper -. Mierda, si no vas tú voy a ir yo.

- Te partiré las piernas si te acercas a ella – le dije violentamente.

- Edward si no eres tú hoy, será otro mañana – dijo entonces Emmet.

Y supe que tenía razón. Por lo como la miraban los hombres supe que no iba a estar sola mucho tiempo más.

En ese momento se acercaron a ella dos chicas y supe que eran amigas porque no las despidió sino que inclinó su cabeza para escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Ella asintió con la cabeza y de pronto se dirigieron hacia donde nosotros estábamos.

Sus amigas también eran muy guapas aunque no comparable a mi diosa. Se pararon en la barra para pedir alguna bebida.

- ¿Podemos invitaros? – preguntó Emmet de repente. Yo me tensé pues él no podía estar detrás de ella. Cuando le fui a decir que se callara la boca, vi que él tenía la vista fija en una de sus amigas: una rubia que si uno ni mirara a su amiga, se daba cuenta de que también era muy guapa, y la otra amiga que tenía el pelo negro, también era muy guapa pero no eran mi tipo.

Volví a mirar a mi vecina, Bella y esperé.

Ella miró a sus amigas y se encogió de hombros. La chica de pelo negro se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que podéis – nos dijo – Yo soy Alice – se presentó – Y ellas son Rosalie y Bella.

- Yo soy Emmet – dijo mi amigo y añadió señalándonos – Y ellos son Jasper y Edward.

- A Edward ya lo conocemos – dijo Rosalie. Yo la miré solbresaltado y ella se explicó –. Eres el vecino de Bella ¿no?

Noté como mi diosa miraba nerviosa a su amiga. Ya no parecía tan segura de sí misma y me pregunté… ¿Y si…?

- Si, lo soy – dije yo – pero nunca os había visto.

- Oh, lo sabemos – dijo Rosalie sonriendo y no comentó nada más.

Yo miré de reojo a mis amigos y vi que ellos se encogían de hombros.

- ¿Y qué queréis beber? – preguntó Jasper a las chicas.

- Cualquier clase de ron servirá – dijo Rosalie que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Emmet.

- Yo tomaré también eso – dijo Alice a la que también se le notaba que le gustaba Jasper, y él no podía quitar la sonrisa estúpida de su rostro.

- ¿Y tú, Bella? – le pregunté yo a ella antes de que mi amigo se me adelantara.

Ella me miró y yo me quedé sin habla.

Había esperado meses a que ella me mirara y ahora no quería que ella apartara su vista de mí.

- Solo una coca por favor – me dijo sonrojándome y apartando la mirada. Tenía una voz excitante.

Eso me puso a cien.

Yo me puse a cargo de pedir las bebidas y cuando me las sirvieron se las di a cada una pero solo me importó la reacción de una de ellas. Me sonrió, era una sonrisa pequeña pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo.

- Edward no te hemos visto nunca por aquí – dijo entonces Rosalie y yo tuve que desviar mi mirada de su cara aunque con mi visión periférica vi como se llevaba su copa a los labios.

- Solo he venido un par de veces – le contesté.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Alice.

- Trabajo mucho – contesté simplemente.

- Es cirujano – dijo entonces Emmet dándome una palmada en la espalda – siempre está de guardia y tiene muy poco tiempo libre – me miró y me guiñó el ojo – una pena porque Jaz y yo pensamos que debería de buscarse una buena chica, estás muy solo amigo.

- ¿Así que estás soltero? – me preguntó Rosalie mirando de reojo a Bella.

- Si – y me armé de valor y miré a Bella - ¿Y tú?

Bella se atragantó con su bebida y tosió varias veces. Yo la tenía agarrada del brazo mientras ella tosía para despejarse la garganta e intentaba ignorar la sensación de electricidad que cruzaba de su piel a la mía.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupado. Los demás se habían puesto a hablar entre ellos y no nos echaban cuenta.

- Si – me contestó.

- ¿Me vas a responder a la otra pregunta? – le pregunté.

- Ya lo he hecho – me respondió sonrojándose pero sin apartar la mirada de mis ojos.

Yo me acerqué más a ella. Podía oler su perfuma… olía a fresas… me acerqué un poco más y si, eran fresas.

- Eres muy guapa – le dije y de pronto me arrepentí – soy un idiota.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó ella sin entenderme.

- Porque te he dicho que eres muy guapa y eso es mentira – de pronto su rostro se mostró triste y desvió la mirada. Yo la agarré por el mentón e hice que me mirara – eres condenadamente hermosa.

Ella me sonrió y se volvió a sonrojar. Yo aparté mi mano de su mentón y la dirigí hacia su mejilla. Su piel era mortalmente suave.

Sin pararme a pensar en las consecuencias, la tomé por la nuca y estrellé mis labios contra los suyos.

Al principio ella se quedó sorprendida pues lo pude notar, pero después de unos segundos me respondió al beso. Y valla beso.

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban y mis manos estaban en sus caderas apretándola contra mí. Sus brazos rodeaban mi cuello y me besaba casi con desesperación.

Cuando nos separamos para coger aire me dijo:

- No sabes por cuanto tiempo he deseado estar así contigo.

Yo me quedé un poco sorprendido y quise preguntarle que había querido decir con eso pero ella no me dejo pues volvió a pegar sus labios con los míos.

- Chicos – nos interrumpió Alice varios minutos después – nosotros nos vamos ya y ustedes deberíais hacer lo mismo pues estáis dando un gran espectáculo.

Yo miré a nuestro alrededor y vi como varios chicos nos miraban boquiabiertos y con la envidia pintada en la cara.

- Ven conmigo – le dije y ella asintió sin pensárselo. Salimos del local y después de despedirnos de nuestros amigos, paré a un taxi y nos montamos.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – le pregunté pues no sabía prácticamente nada de ella.

- 26 – me contestó - ¿ y tú?

- 28 – le respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¿De verdad eres cirujano? – me preguntó ella con las cejas alzadas.

- Si – le contesté – el año pasado termine mi residencia y me contrataron – le expliqué -. Al ser nuevo hago muchas guardias y casi no duermo.

- Ahora entiendo por qué te veía llegar tan pálido – me dijo ella – te veías tan cansado.

- ¿Cuándo me veías? – le pregunté – Yo a ti no te veía.

- Desde la mirilla de la puerta – me dijo sonrojándose – cada vez que escuchaba pasos en el descansillo iba corriendo a la mirilla y observaba como entrabas en casa.

Yo me quedé mirándola sorpendido. ¿Ella me observaba?

- De eso te conocían Alice y Rose – me dijo mirando por la ventanilla del coche hacia la calle – ellas sabían de mi obsesión por ti, así que para que me entendieran un poco, un día que te oí llegar del trabajo les dije que miraran y vieran cuan atractivo tú eres – se volvió a sonrojar y me miró de reojo – y ambas estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo, aunque no eres precisamente su tipo.

- ¿No? – le pregunté sonriendo y me di cuenta de que ya llegamos a nuestro destino. Pagué al taxista, ayudé a bajar a Bella y nos dirigimos a nuestro edificio. – déjame adivinar, ¿ a Alice le gustan más los hombres tipo Jasper y a Rose, Emmet no?

- Lo has adivinado – me contestó mientras entrábamos en el vestíbulo del bloque de apartamentos y nos dirigimos al ascensor -. Cuando ellas os vieron, vinieron hacia mí y me suplicaron que nos acercáramos y yo no pude negarme.

- Me alegro de que no te negaras por que no sé si alguna vez hubiera tenido el valor suficiente para acercarme a ti y decirte todo lo que me haces sentir – le dije sincerándome.

- ¿Y qué te hago sentir? – me dijo ella sensualmente. Para ese momento las puertas del ascensor ya estaban cerradas y subíamos a nuestro piso que era el 7º.

Yo puse mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y la aprisioné contra la pared.

- Cada vez que escuchó tus tacos pasar por delante de mi puerta me provocas una erección instantánea, justo como estoy ahora – froté mi erección contra su estómago para que pudiera notara como estaba – no sabes cuantas noches te he imaginado con tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, mis manos en tu culo y tu espalda contra la pared mientras yo te penetro y tu gritas mi nombre – vi como ella cerraba sus ojos y se mordía fuertemente su labio inferior – o simplemente tenerte en mi cama, abrazándote y viéndote dormir, sabiendo que cuando despiertes tus ojos me mirarán con amor y que tus sonrisas serán solo para mí.

Justo en ese momento el ascensor llegó a nuestra planta y yo la tuve que jalar para sacarla del ascensor pues no quitaba su mirada de mí.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron detrás de nosotros, ella me empujo contra la pared y poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho, se puso de puntillas y me susurró al oído:

- Ya puedes dejar de imaginarme porque estoy aquí y soy muy real y estoy deseando hacer todas esas cosas contigo.

Me mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y después respiró en ella y yo sin poder contenerme más la besé.

El beso fue voraz. Ambos nos tocábamos por encima de la ropa y no parábamos de gemir.

- ¿En tu casa o en la mía? – le pregunté cuando nos separamos para poder respirar – porque no pienso separarme de ti.

- En tu casa mejor porque no sé si seré capaz de encontrar mis llaves – me dijo ella sonriendo.

Entramos en mi apartamento que era exactamente igual al suyo en distribución.

- Tienes una casa bastante bonita – me dijo ella un poco sorprendida – y muy ordenada.

- Soy médico – le dije sonriendo – me gusta tenerlo todo limpio y ordenado.

- Deberías ver mi casa – me dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica – parece una leonera, por eso no quería que fuéramos allí al menos hasta que pueda recoger un poco.

La cogí de la cintura y volví a besarla. Ella me contestó al instante y poco a poco nos fuimos dirigiendo hacia mi dormitorio.

Fue una noche memorable.

Nos desnudamos mutuamente sin poder apartar nuestras manos de nuestros cuerpos. Su cuerpo era precioso y delgado.

Su cuerpo estaba perfectamente proporcionado. Era precioso. Esos pezones rosados perfectos, como gemía cuando los rozaba con mis dedos o mi lengua,.

Como gritaba cuando lamía su intimidad y cuando introducía mis dedos en ella.

Cuando escuché mi nombre en sus labios mientras ella tenía su orgasmo casi me muero de placer allí mismo.

Cuando al fin me introduje en su interior supe que ese era mi hogar.

Supe que ya no tendría que buscar más, que ella era mi presente y mi futuro y que haría cualquier cosa por tenerla a mi lado para toda la eternidad.

Bueno hacía tanto tiempo que no escribía que no sabía muy bien como me iba a salir este fic.

Si les gustó pulsen ese botoncito de abajo y dejarme algún comentario.

Acepto sugerencias.

Besos


	2. La chica de al lado 2

Al día siguiente me desperté sobresaltado. Me incorporé en la cama pensando que todo había sido un sueño y me gire a mirar el otro lado de mi cama. No parecía usado. Miré alrededor por toda mi habitación y una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando vi un par de zapatos de tacón colocados junto a la puerta de mi habitación.

No había sido un sueño y eso me relajaba. Tampoco se había ido después de hacer el amor anoche, pues eso habíamos hecho. No era nada de sexo casual ni un revolcón de amigos puesto que nosotros no éramos precisamente amigos ni nada de eso. Yo quería algo más, mucho más que un simple encuentro de una noche y esperaba que ella también.

- ¿Estás despierto? – preguntó ella con una sonrisa entrando en mi habitación. Solo llevaba puesto mi camisa y sus sexis braguitas azules.

- Si – le dije sin poder borrar mi sonrisa de mi rostro -. Pensaba que te habías marchado sin decirme nada.

- ¿Y no poder ver cómo desayunas? No – me dijo sonriendo y con un brillo pícaro en los ojos y una rodilla puesta sobre la cama –. He preparado café y tortitas.

- Prefiero desayunarte a ti – le dije incorporándome de un salto, enlazando mi brazo por su cintura y tumbándola en la cama debajo de mí. Ella reía.

- No, no – decía mientras reía – me he pasado toda la mañana preparando un delicioso desayuno para mi encantador cirujano y no voy a dejarte desperdiciarlo – la miré dibujando un puchero en mi cara. Ella se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta un instante y creí haber ganado hasta que ella desvió la mirada de mi cara y se concentró en la pared. Tomó aire y sonriendo volvió a mirarme -. No es justo que hagas eso pues resultas encantador pero sería de muy mala educación por tu parte desperdiciar una comida que he hecho exclusivamente para tú disfrute.

Yo me la quedé mirando por un instante y después resoplé resignado.

- Vamos entonces a desayunar – le dije levantándome de encima de ella pero no pude llegar muy lejos porque ella agarró mi nuca y justo como yo hice anoche estampó sus labios contra los míos.

Su boca sabía a café y me encantó. Entrelazamos nuestras lenguas y exploramos nuestro interior. Me encantaba cuando la escuchaba gemir y sabía que era exclusivamente por mí, o eso esperaba.

- Basta, basta – me dijo riendo cuando presioné mi erección contra ella -. El desayuno, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Por qué no vas yendo tú? – le dije presionando de nuevo mi erección contra ella para que entendiera la causa – yo voy enseguida.

Ella se me quedó mirando por un segundo y después volvió a entrelazar sus brazos en torno a mi cuello y se refregó contra mí.

- Siempre podemos volver a calentar el café – sonó tan sensual que no pude reprimir un gruñido y me zambullí en ella.

Nuestros labios peleaban por tener el control de la otra persona. Mis manos se agarraron a su pelo inmovilizando su cabeza para poder besarla a conciencia y ella soltó un gemido y presionando los talones y su cadera en la cama, arqueó la espalda para rozarse contra mi pecho desnudo.

Yo me descontrolé.

Rompí los botones de mi camisa que ella llevaba puesta y la abrí para observar su pecho desnudo. Sin pararme a pensar demasiado tomé un pecho con mi mano y puse mi boca sobre su pezón. Y succioné. Fuerte, muy fuerte. Tanto que ella gritó y sentí su cuerpo tensarse debajo de mí y sus manos aferrar mi cabeza para presionarla más contra si misma.

Bajé una de mis manos hacia su intimidad e introduje mi mano por dentro de su ropa interior. Al notarla tan resbaladiza metí dos dedos en su interior y ella abrió más sus piernas sin parar de gemir. Yo comencé a bombear mis dedos dentro de ella mientras que mi boca iba de un pecho al otro sin darle ningún segundo de descanso hasta que sentí como todo su cuerpo se tensó, como su vagina apretaba mis dedos fuertemente y sus manos iban a mi cabello jalándolo para luego romper en un orgasmo brutal. Tan fuerte gritó que creo que todos nuestros vecinos y los del bloque de enfrente la escucharon. Yo me sentí tremendamente orgulloso.

Ella se había quedado inmóvil debajo de mí y respiraba con dificultad. Yo me separé un poco de su cuerpo preocupado pero cuando vi la expresión de su cara me tranquilicé y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara. Ella en ese instante abrió los ojos y me miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Ahora te vas a enterar – me dijo antes de rodearme las caderas con sus piernas e impulsarse para darnos la vuelta y quedar ella encima de mí -. Me vas a suplicar.

Comenzó a dar besos por todo mi cuello y estaba seguro de que estaba dejando mi piel marcada pero no me importó. Comenzó a bajar por mi pecho desnudo y se entretuvo unos segundos con cada una de mis tetillas lo que me hizo soltar un gemido más alto que los demás. Ninguna mujer antes me había hecho eso.

Siguió bajando y se entretuvo con los huesos de mi pelvis, lamiéndolos. Yo no hacía más que estremecerme con los escalofríos que recorrían mi cuerpo. Tenía las sábanas fuertemente agarradas con mis manos para resistir la urgencia de tomar su cabeza e instarla a ir más abajo.

No podía hacer eso me repetía.

Sus manos retiraron la sábana que estaban sobre mis caderas y descubrió mis piernas junto con mi erección. Nunca la había sentido tan dura como la tenía en ese momento. El simple roce de la sábana me hizo gemir como nunca.

Bella me miró y mordiéndose su labio inferior agarró mi erección con sus manos y apretó.

- Ahh – solté yo sin poder contenerme más. Alcé mis caderas para que ella entendiera lo que quería pero Bella apartó sus manos de mi excitación y las guio un poco más abajo, hacia mis testículos- . Bella – gemí.

- ¿Si? – preguntó haciéndose la inocente.

- Sabes lo que quiero – le dije apretando mis dientes.

- No, no lo sé – me dijo ella bajando sus manos aún más para acariciar mis piernas y dejando caer como quien no quiere la cosa, su respiración sobre mi polla. Yo solté las sábanas y agarré mi erección, mostrándole lo que quería de ella.

Bella se me quedó mirando con la boca abierta y los ojos aún más abiertos. Se relamió los labios y apartó con sus manos las mías y las sustituyó con su boca.

No pude más y la agarré fuertemente de su pelo indicándole como moverse. Ella lo hacía fenomenal y no quería ni pensar cuando había aprendido, ni con quién.

Cuando comencé a sentir los primeros tirones de mi orgasmo la cogí por el torso y la alcé para ponerla sobre mí. La besé con voracidad sintiendo el leve sabor de mi líquido preseminal en ella.

Nos di la vuelta para quedar yo sobre ella y bruscamente le jalé sus braguitas de un tirón, le abrí las piernas y me introduje en ella. Ambos soltamos fuertes gemidos y yo sin querer ni poder contenerme más comencé a penetrarla con fuerza. Escuchaba la cama golpear la pared con nuestros movimientos. Menos mal que mi vecina estaba conmigo en la cama.

Bella tenía sus uñas enterradas en mi espalda mientras se agarraba a mí todo lo fuerte que podía para no deslizarse hacia arriba a causa de mis potentes embestidas. Quizás en otro momento me habría dolido pero en ese instante solo hacía excitarme más.

De pronto la sentí volver a tensarse, su vagina abrazar a mi pene y sus uñas enterrarse más en mí. Arqueó todo su cuerpo dejando solo sobre la cama su cabeza y su culo mientras yo la tenía agarrada por su trasero levantándola conmigo cada vez que me iba a introducir en ella. El acto era salvaje pero en ese momento no nos salía a ninguno de los dos algo más calmado.

De repente ella se rompió y abrazándose a mí no solo gritó, sino que lloró mientras tenía su orgasmo. Yo al sentirla no pude controlarme más y también eyaculé con fuerza en su interior.

Ambos respirábamos trabajosamente y sentía un leve escozor en mi espalda, sin mencionar que mi pene se había quedado fláccido y sin vida. Cosa normal porque sentía que no me había corrido así en mi vida.

Me aparté de encima de ella y me dejé caer a su lado sin fuerza para ir más lejos. Ninguno de los dos habló mientras intentábamos controlar nuestras respiraciones. Cuando por fin pude recobrar algo de sentido común, me alcé apoyado en un codo y la miré. Aún tenía lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – le pregunté preocupado. Me senté un poco mejor en mi cama sin siquiera pensar en taparme y limpié sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

- No – dijo ella con voz débil cuando terminé de enjugar todas sus lágrimas -. Solo no había sentido algo tan intenso en mi vida.

- Yo tampoco – le dije con una sonrisa orgullosa en mi cara -. Voy a calentar el desayuno mientras tú te recuperas, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella abrió sus ojos y después de mirarme unos segundos soltó una potente carcajada.

- Estás tan pagado de ti mismo – dijo ella y yo solo pude reírme a su lado -. De acuerdo, prepara el desayuno mientras yo intento meter algo de consistencia en mis músculos.

Yo le di un leve beso en los labios y después me levanté de la cama. Oí un siseo a mi espalada y me giré para saber que ocurría. Ella tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión desolada en la cara.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté preocupado yendo de nuevo hacia ella.

- Estás sangrando - me dijo ella incorporándose sin importarle ni por un instante su estado de desnudez.

- ¿Dónde? – le pregunté mirándome los brazos y el torso buscando signos de alguna herida.

- Ahí no – me dijo ella viendo como inspeccionaba mis piernas. – En la espalda.

Yo fui al espejo que había en el extremo de mi dormitorio y ella vino detrás de mí. Me giré un poco para poder ver mi espalda y vi como tenía en cada lado de mi espalda cuatro arañazos que rezumaban sangre.

- Lo siento – me dijo ella avergonzada mirando a sus pies. Yo me di la vuelta y la tomé entre mis brazos.

- No tienes que sentirlo – le dije sonriéndole para que viera que a mí no me importaba – es más, me ha gustado verte así, tan salvaje – le dije riéndome.

- Deberías de estar molesto conmigo – me dijo ella sin mirarme aún.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por darme el mejor sexo de mi vida y con la mujer más sensual que jamás haya tenido cerca? – le dije mientras le levantaba el rostro para que me mirara – te lo debería de agradecer. Además me encantan estas marcas, me hacen saber que de verdad te he dado placer.

- Como si no hubieras escuchado mis gritos – me dijo ella sonrojándose y mirándome divertida – me dejarás curártelos.

- Si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para que te sientas mejor acataré tus órdenes gustoso – le dije mientras juntaba nuestras frentes y la miraba fijamente a los ojos, poniéndome serio -. No te marcharás, ¿verdad?

- Vas a tenerme a tu alrededor el tiempo que quieras – me dijo ella también mirándome y poniéndose seria mientras envolvía mi cuello con sus brazos.

- Te querré siempre – le dije – para siempre.

- Entonces me tendrás – su sonrisa era tan hermosa – y ahora aliméntame que me muero de hambre y siento que podría comerme un puma.

Yo le sonreí por su broma. Me puse el pantalón del pijama encima de mi desnudez y fui a la cocina mientras ella iba al baño a asearse un poco.

Le había dicho que podía coger cualquier cosa que quisiera de mi armario y cuando volvió a aparecer por el comedor llevaba puestos uno de mis bóxer Calvin Klein y otra de mis camisas. Estaba muy atractiva.

- Quita esa mirada de tu rostro si no quieres que me derrita – me dijo ella dándome una fuerte nalgada mientras entraba en la cocina para ayudarme a terminar de poner la mesa. Yo solo me reí mientras nos servía el café.

Nos sentamos en la mesa en medio de un agradable silencio que no duró mucho pues yo quería saber más sobre ella.

- ¿En qué trabajas? – le pregunté mientras le servía una tortita con un poco de mermelada de melocotón que había preparado. A mí me gustaban con mucho caramelo.

- Soy agente editorial – me contestó mientras cortaba un trozo de la tortita para llevárselo a la boca.

- ¿Y qué hace exactamente una agente editorial? – le pregunté con curiosidad.

- Pues.. – me miró y me sonrió – los escritores se ponen en contacto conmigo a través de la agencia para la que trabajo, me mandan sus escritos para que yo los lea y les dé mi valoración y si me gusta alguno de ellos o pienso que puede venderse bien los pongo en contacto con la editorial que mejor le venga a la categoría del libro para intentar negociar el publicarlo.

- Así que eres algo así como un puente entre el escritor y el éxito, ¿no? – pregunté.

- No – me dijo – yo solamente soy la mediadora. La que lo hace posible. La que ayuda. La que da sugerencias para que el libro sea un best-seller. La que ayuda a los escritores a no desmoralizarse cuando no consiguen llegar a las negociaciones con alguna editorial. La que les dice que aunque no haya podido ser esta vez, no tiren sus obras porque quizás el año que viene el comercio exija algo como lo que ellos han escrito.

- Valla – no supe que más decir. Me había sorprendido la manera en la que hablaba de su trabajo, se le notaba que le gustaba lo que hacía -. ¿Y cómo te decidiste a ser agente editorial?

- Me gradué en Literatura en la Universidad – me dijo tomando su café y recostándose en la silla – siempre me había gustado mucho leer y había hecho mis pinitos como escritora para algunas publicaciones. Un día, después de graduarme, estaba buscando trabajo en el periódico cuando vi un anuncio en el que mencionaban una agencia y me pregunté qué porque no probaba por esa rama – levantó su pierna y la puso encima de la silla en la que estaba sentada – y aquí estoy cuatro años después.

- ¿Has conseguido publicar algún libro? – le pregunté con curiosidad.

- Claro – me dijo sorprendida – no seguiría en mi puesto si no fuera así. – me explicó -. Empecé como la secretaria de la secretaria de un agente.

- ¿De verdad? – ahora el sorprendido era yo.

- Claro – me dijo ella riéndose – tuve suerte de que al mes de empezar a trabajar, la secretaria para la que yo trabajaba se casara y dejara el puesto para irse a vivir a Las Vegas con su marido, así que sin esperármelo me ofrecieron el puesto y yo acepté. Pasé de hacer fotocopias y buscar cafés a leer escritos y clasificarlos según mi criterio para pasárselos a mi jefe. A Mike le gustaba mucho mi trabajo y habló con nuestro jefe – yo escuchaba anonadado su historia – y me ofrecieron un puesto de agente becada.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – le pregunté sin entender.

- Era agente y tenía secretaria y todo – me dijo riendo – me llegaban escritos pero antes de ponerme en contacto con alguna editorial le tenía que mostrar a mi jefe los que había elegido para que él pudiera dar el visto bueno. Después de estar un mes así me dieron carta blanca para poder intentar publicar los libros que yo quisiera y me dieron oficialmente el título de agente editorial.

- Y al final lo conseguiste – le dije sirviéndome más café.

- Si – me dijo ella. Después se sentó derecha y me miró echando su pelo hacia atrás -. Pero háblame de ti.

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – le pregunté.

- No sé… ¿Por qué quisiste ser cirujano? – me preguntó y yo le sonreí.

- Por el dinero claro – le dije y me reí de la cara que puso.

- Hablo en serio – me dijo ella dándome un golpe en el brazo para que le hablara en serio.

- Mi padre era médico, bueno aún lo es pero ya está jubilado – le expliqué – mi abuela también era médico y el padre de mi abuelo y el abuelo de mi abuela y según tengo entendido la línea sigue.

- ¿Me estás hablando en serio? – me preguntó mirándome buscando algún gesto de que le estuviera mintiendo en mi cara.

- Claro que sí – le dije riéndome –. Mi madre trabajaba fuera durante la semana así que los días que mi padre no tenía programada ninguna intervención me llevaba con él al hospital – le dije recordando los buenos momentos de la infancia – las enfermeras me adoraban. A veces cuando tenían que repartir la comida por las habitaciones me permitían ir con ellas y ayudarlas a empujar el carrito.

- Debías de ser un niño adorable – me dijo ella con una sonrisa tierna en su rostro.

- Lo era puedes estar segura – le dije recordando lo que me decían las enfermeras – aunque también un poco trasto de vez en cuando.

- ¿Sí? – me preguntó curiosa – cuenta, cuenta.

- Pues… - te vas a reír – una vez que se suponía que tenía que ayudar a las enfermeras a empujar el carrito de la comida, pues me entró unas ganas horrorosas de ir al baño y me fui sin decir nada – le conté – cuando volví la enfermera ya no estaba así que supuse que se habría marchado y que no estaría buscándome – me reí – pues bien, sabía que mi padre estaba en urgencias así que decidí bajar a verlo. Me metí en el ascensor y le di al botón de la planta baja pensando que esa era de verdad la planta baja pero me equivoqué.

- ¿Y dónde fuiste?

- Pues acabé en el pasillo de la morgue – le dije viendo su cara sorprendida.

- No – dijo ella horrorizada.

- Si créeme – le dije – nunca había estado en ese pasillo y decidí averiguar que había tras la puerta. Así que me armé de valor y crucé la puerta, lo que vi me dio pesadillas durante un mes.

- ¿Qué viste? – me susurró. Parecía que tenía miedo de lo que le pudiera decir así que le cogí la mano y ella me la apretó.

- Uno de los médicos estaba en ese momento haciéndole la autopsia a una chica y había otros dos cuerpos encima de las mesas – le dije riéndome – yo me quedé bloqueado al lado de la puerta viendo como el hombre levantaba el bisturí y abría la chica, un momento después estaba corriendo y gritando como un condenado.

- No me lo puedo ni imaginar – me dijo ella riéndose a carcajadas.

- Pues si – le dije también riéndome - el forense se dio tal susto que casi se amputa el dedo pulgar a causa de mi grito – me levanté para empezar a recoger la mesa y ella me imitó – me encontró una de las enfermeras subiendo por las escaleras casi sin ver a causa de las lágrimas que brotaban de mis ojos. En cuanto la enfermera me vio me llevó con mi padre.

- ¿Y qué te dijo él? – me preguntó Bella apoyándose contra la encimera de la cocina.

Le llevó un rato entender lo que me pasaba y cuando al fin pudo entenderme se echó a reír en mi cara.

Bella apenas se podía aguantar la risa y yo la miré mal.

- Imagínate – le dije – yo pensaba que acababa de presenciar un asesinato y mi padre se descojonaba de la risa – le dije negando con la cabeza – en ese momento entró el forense en la habitación para hablar con mi padre de lo que yo había causado pero él no esperaba mi reacción.

- ¿Cuál fue tu reacción? – me preguntó intentando controlarse.

- Volví a gritar fuertemente y me agarré al cuello de mi padre – le dije riendo – casi le arranco la cabeza al pobre.

Bella ya estaba doblada por la cintura sin poder para de reír. Yo solo me divertía de la verla así.

- Les llevó un buen rato explicarme a lo que él forense se dedicaba pero aun así no me fiaba de él – le expliqué – me llevé un mes teniendo pesadillas y al final, mi padre harto de levantarme por las noches llorando, me llevó contra mi voluntad hacia la morgue y me mostró los cuerpos haciéndome entender que esas personas ya estaban muertas y que el forense lo único que hacía era investigar el por qué había ocurrido esa muerte.

- ¿Lo entendiste? – me preguntó y yo asentí - ¿Qué edad tenías?

- 7 años le dije.

- Oh – me dijo ella con ternura acercándose a mí para abrazarme – eras tan pequeño.

- Si que lo era – le dije rodeando su cintura con mis manos.

- ¿A qué se dedica tu madre? – me preguntó – has dicho que entre la semana estaba fuera.

- En ese momento nosotros vivíamos en Boston y mi madre trabajaba como diseñadora de interiores en Nueva York – le contesté sin apartarme de ella – nos mudamos poco después de ese incidente.

Nos quedamos abrazados en silencio por unos minutos, oliendo la esencia de cada uno.

- Debería marcharme – dijo ella y yo me tensé. Ella debió notarlo pues explicó – para ducharme y arreglar un poco mi casa. Podemos quedar para almorzar.

- Si eso me encantaría – le dije - ¿En tu casa?

- Si – me dijo separándose de mí – son las once así que vente sobre la una, ¿de acuerdo?

- Si – le dije sonriendo y acercándome a ella para besar sus labios.

Ella se marchó después de recoger sus cosas. Yo me dediqué a limpiar la cocina y arreglar mi dormitorio pues como le había dicho era un hombre bastante limpio. Estaba por meterme en la ducha cuando mi busca sonó y el mundo se me vino encima. Solo había un motivo por el que ese cacharrito endemoniado sonaba y ese motivo era trabajo.

Miré el identificador y vi que era del hospital. Cogí el teléfono de mi casa y marqué el número que tan bien conocía.

- Hospital Memorial de Nueva York – me contestó la oficinista - ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Soy el doctor Edward Cullen – le dije.

- Oh Doctor Cullen acabo de llamarlo al busca – dijo la oficinista, creo que era Emma – le pasó con el Doctor Franklin.

- De acuerdo – le dije esperando a que mi colega contestara la llamada.

- Cullen ¿estás ahí? – escuché que Franklin preguntaba.

- Si – le dije.

- Te llamaba porque el Doctor Hewitt no podrá venir hoy al trabajo y tenía el turno de las cuatro hasta las ocho de la mañana – me explicó Franklin – pensaba que tú estarías libre como me dijiste que no harías nada especial esta noche.

- Yo… - me detuve sin saber que decirle aun que en el fondo sabía que no podía negarme. No si quería que me dieran un horario más fijo. – está bien, estaré allí a las tres y media.

- ¿Ocurre algo Edward? – muy pocas veces me llamaba por mi nombre completo.

- No solo que anoche conocí a una chica y había quedado para almorzar con ella – le expliqué pasándome la mano por el pelo – pero no pasa nada siempre puedo irme un poco antes y verla mañana.

- Lo siento Edward – me dijo y lo noté sincero – eres el único al que podía llamar y sabes que si sigues así en muy poco tiempo podrás tener un horario en condiciones.

- Lo sé – le dije frustrado – y créeme que solo por eso lo hago.

Unos segundos después colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a la ducha. No quería desperdiciar mi tiempo con ella así que me arreglé lo más rápido que pude y me dirigí a su casa. Aún no era la una pero si no iba a poder estar con ella más de dos horas no iba a desperdiciar ni un minuto.

Bella me abrió la puerta sorprendida de verme ya allí.

- Aun no son la una – me dijo dejándome pasar a su apartamento. Su casa era bonita. Paredes pintadas de verde oscuro y sofás amarillos. Todo de vivos colores.

- Lo sé – le dije dándole un beso al entrar y fijándome en su atuendo. Llevaba puesto unos shorts vaqueros cortos y una camiseta de manga corta roja. Encima de esta llevaba una camisa a cuadros abierta negra y roja. Iba descalza. – me han llamado del hospital. Tengo que estar ahí a las tres y media.

- Oh – su rostro se puso triste -. Bueno no pasa nada, siempre podemos quedar otro día.

- No digas tonterías – le dije cogiéndola por la cintura y acercándome a ella – me quedare a comer y luego me iré.

- Bien – nos besamos apasionadamente y luego nos separamos pues ella decía que se le iba a quemar la comida.

Al parecer había preparado chili y yo no estaba muy seguro sobre la comida picante pero no puse ninguna objeción más cuando olí el aroma que desprendía la olla donde estaba terminando de cocinarla.

Mientras ella terminaba en la cocina yo me dediqué a poner la mesa para nosotros dos. Tenía una casa muy bien decorada, seguro que a mi madre le gustaba. Cuando la comida estuvo lista nos sentamos a comer en un cómodo silencio.

- Esto está muy bueno – le dije cuando lo probé. No estaba muy fuerte y eso me gustaba.

- Gracias – me contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa -. ¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

- A las ocho de la mañana – le contesté.

- ¿A las ocho de la mañana? – me preguntó sorprendida.

- Si – le dije riéndome de su cara.

- Si quieres… no sé podrías venir y desayunamos juntos – ofreció – yo no entro a trabajar hasta las diez y para la hora que tú regresas yo ya podría tener el desayuno preparado.

- Eso me encantaría – le dije con una gran sonrisa – te dije que yo siempre querría estar a tú alrededor.

- ¿Mañana también trabajas? – me preguntó mientras comía.

- Si – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros – entro a las cinco pero salgo a las doce.

- Ahh – me dijo nerviosamente. Parecía que quería decirme algo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté cogiéndola de la mano.

- Me preguntaba si tal vez podría ir a tu casa mañana por la noche o venir tu aquí y.. dormir juntos o algo – me dijo sonrojándose. Yo me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a ella. La levanté de la silla y le di un gran beso.

- Gracias – le dije cuando termine de besarla.

- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó.

- Por quedarte a mi lado – le dije sin poder dejar de mirarla. Ella se echó a reír.

- No podría alejarme de ti ni aunque quisiera así qué acostúmbrate a tenerme a tu alrededor por mucho tiempo – yo le sonreí y sin poder contenerme le di un fuerte abrazo.

* * *

**Este es un poco más largo que el anterior y espero que os guste igual o más.**

**Haré uno o dos capítulos más sobre esta historia.**

**Me inspiré para escribir el primer cap. en la canción del grupo Los Rebujitos ``La chica de al lado´ ´.**

**Si lo vais a escuchar en Youtube no ver el videoclip tan solo escuchar la canción.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, las alertas y los favoritos, la verdad es que hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía nada y no sabía como iba a quedar y que os gustara me hizo mucha ilusión.**

**Muchos besos y Buenas noches.**


	3. la chica de al lado 3

Edward se fue al trabajo y yo me quedé en casa recogiendo la cocina. No cabía en mí de gozo. Jamás pensé que algo así me fuera a suceder y menos con mi sexy vecino, al que veía llegar todo los días.

Me encantaba todo lo que me hacía sentir, la manera en la que me abrazaba y me besaba y como me miraba. Se le notaba que yo le gustaba y me hacía muy feliz. No llevábamos ni un día juntos y ya me dolía separarme de él. Le echaba de menos.

Toc, toc, toc,..

Mierda la puerta. No sabía quién podía ser pues estaba segura de que Rose y Ali aún estaría con sus chicos y Edward ya habría llegado al hospital.

- Hola Bella – no, él no.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? – le pregunté sorprendida.

- Tenía que verte – me dijo Jacob – no sabía nada de ti y estaba preocupado.

- No sabías nada de mí porque yo no quería que supieras nada – le dije y le bloqueé la puerta cuando él intentó entrar.

- ¿No me vas a dejar pasar? – me preguntó formando en su cara una mueca enfadada.

- Quiero que te vayas – le dije. Me estaba empezando a asustar de verdad su expresión pero no podía echarme atrás en mi decisión – y que no vuelvas.

- En verdad no quieres eso – me dijo acercándose a mí. Yo cerré la puerta en sus narices antes de que pudiera tocarme. Eché todos los seguros y me fui en busca del teléfono. Jacob aporreaba la puerta como un loco gritándome que estaba loca y que le abriera la maldita puerta.

La primera persona que se me vino a la mente era Edward pero estaba en el trabajo y no podría hacer mucho desde allí y yo no iba a permitir que se marchara de su trabajo en medio de su turno simplemente porque un loco no quisiera dejarme en paz.

Mi segunda opción fue Rose. Ella odiaba a Jacob y seguro que junto a ella aún estaba Emmet y por la manera en que Jacob gritaba iba a necesitar sus músculos.

- ¿Diga? – escuché que contestaba Rose al teléfono - ¿Bella?

- ¿Estás sola? – le pregunté nerviosa. La puerta no cedería ¿Verdad?, quizás debería llamar a la policía después de todo.

- No, Emmet está conmigo – me contestó - ¿qué ocurre Bella?

- Jacob está aquí – le dije y la noté respirar fuerte – quiere tirar la puerta Rose.

- ¿Dónde está Edward? – me preguntó Rose.

- Está trabajando – le dije – por favor Rose no sé qué hacer.

- No te preocupes ya vamos para allá – me dijo Rosalie.

Me colgó el teléfono y yo me quedé acurrucada en mi sofá con el teléfono entre mis manos mirando asustada a la puerta. El sonido del teléfono me sobresaltó.

- Señorita Swan, ¿hay algún problema? – me preguntó el portero preocupado.

- Yo… ya he llamado a unos amigos para solucionar el problema Sr. Simms – le dije con la voz temblorosa – si veo que no podemos manejarlo llamaré a la policía.

- Si necesita cualquier cosa no dude en llamarme – me dijo el portero.

Colgué el teléfono después de darle las gracias al hombre y recé para que Rose llegara lo más ligero que pudiera. Jacob parecía que se había cansado de dar golpes a la puerta pero aún seguía gritando obscenidades en el rellano de mi puerta.

A esas alturas las lágrimas ya corrían por mis mejillas. Yo quería que ese desgraciado se marchara de mi casa. Cuando hace seis meses me mudé de su casa porque lo encontré con otra en nuestra cama, le dejé al instante y él estuvo de acuerdo. No pensé jamás que se pusiera de esa manera. A las dos semanas de dejarlo con él, recién instalada en el apartamento, Jacob comenzó a llamarme diciéndome cosas como que ya había estado bastante tiempo fuera y que ya era hora de volver a casa y a cada negativa que yo le daba más violento se volvía él. Ya se había presentado en mi trabajo dos veces y le habían prohibido la entrada pero nunca se había presentado en mi casa y le daba las gracias a Dios que Edward no estuviera pues no quería ni pensar en la que se formaría.

- Tú, imbécil. Como no te vayas de aquí llamaré a la policía - escuché que gritaba Rosalie y esperaba que no hubiera venido sola.

- Cállate puta – le gritó Jacob a mi amiga – Bella se vendrá conmigo ahora, quiera ella o no.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte ruido y Rose gritó. Yo me dirigí corriendo a la puerta y la abrí de un tirón. Rose estaba en medio del pasillo gritándole a Emmet que soltara a Jacob pues lo tenía cogido del cuello y lo había levantado al suelo. Se estaba poniendo azul.

- Por Dios Emmet, suéltalo – le dije cogiéndolo por el otro brazo para que lo soltara. Entre los esfuerzos de Rose y los míos al final lo soltó. Jacob cayó en el suelo como un peso muerto, jadeando y tosiendo.

- Si no te vas de aquí en este momento te partiré todos los huesos del cuerpo – le amenazó Emmet. Jacob se levantó del suelo y se marchó tambaleándose hacia el ascensor. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, el ambiente se calmó. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si – le dije cogiendo aire – solo me asustó un poco.

- Deberías denunciarlo Bella – me dijo Rose acercándose y cogiéndome por las manos.

- Al final acabaré haciéndolo si no se calma – le dije - ¿Por qué no entráis?

Entramos en mi casa. La puerta estaba un poco desconchada y supe que el casero me calentaría la cabeza en cuanto la viera.

- ¿Queréis tomar algo? – ofrecí – si queréis puedo hacer café.

- Si eso estaría bien – dijo Emmet despatarrándose en el sofá – no sabía que Edward tenía que trabajar hoy.

- Lo llamaron esta mañana porque un doctor les había fallado – le expliqué mientras iba a la cocina a preparar el café. Aún estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que había sucedido con mi ex pareja y no sabía cómo iba a arreglar esta situación. No quería denunciarlo porque había vivido muchas cosas buenas con él y además nuestros padres eran amigos e iban a pescar todos los fines de semana.

- ¿De verdad estás bien Bella? – Rosalie me había seguido a la cocina y estaba apoyada contra el frigorífico.

- Si – le dije dándole una sonrisa – solo me ha sorprendido que se pusiera así.

- Jacob siempre ha sido una persona muy posesiva contigo Bella – me dijo ella – por eso ni a Ali ni a mí nos gustó que salieras con él.

- Siempre fue muy bueno conmigo – le expliqué.

- Era un tírano – dijo Rose – de verdad que no entiendo porque lo justificas.

- No lo justifico Rose.

- Si lo haces y no sabes cuánto me cabrea – podía ver que Rose estaba muy enfadada – cuando estabas con él, nunca salías con nosotras de fiesta y se enfadaba muchísimo si ibas a tomar simplemente un café. Tenías que ir del trabajo a casa sin entretenerte por ningún motivo y él era siempre el que elegía todo y tú no decías ni una palabra.

- No era tan malo – le dije mientras servía el café en tres tazas.

- Nos hizo muy feliz que al fin te decidieras a dejarlo – dijo ella acercándose coger la bandeja – y cuando nos dijiste que te gustaba otro chico nos pusimos a dar saltitos de alegría.

- No sabes cómo es Edward – le dije sonrojándome – no sé ni como puedo andar.

- Oh – Bella me miró con la boca abierta –no te había oído hablar así jamás.

- Será que me ha cambiado – le dije riéndome.

Volvimos al salón donde Emmet estaba viendo un partido de baseball. Parecía que era de su equipo pues no hacía más que gritarle a la tele.

- Cuando Edward se enteré de que se ha perdido el partido se morirá – dijo Emmet riéndose.

- ¿Le gusta el baseball? – le pregunté curiosa.

- Somos, junto con Jasper, seguidores de Los Leones desde que teníamos ocho años – me explicó Emmet – nos conocimos en un partido de ellos.

- Valla – dije mirando mi café. Hay muchas cosas de Edward que aún desconocía.

- Edward hablaba mucho de ti – me dijo él sonriendo – siempre que estábamos en su casa y te escuchábamos salir él se ponía súper tenso.

Yo me sonrojé.

- La verdad es que no sé porque nunca me acerqué a su casa con la excusa de pedirle cualquier cosa – le dije – supongo que tenía miedo de que a él no le gustara yo tanto como él me gusta a mí.

- Nosotros le decíamos que cuando te escuchara salir, saliera él también de su casa y se hiciera el encontradizo – Emmet no paraba de reír – pero él nos decía que no, que sería demasiado obvio. Supongo que también tenía miedo.

- Y por culpa de estos dos tórtolos, nosotros hemos tardado mucho más en conocernos – le dijo Rose a Emmet cogiéndolo de la mano.

- Dale las gracias – dijo Emmet riéndose – si estos dos se hubieran conocido aquí en el rellano de su casa, nosotros hubiéramos tardado mucho más en conocernos de lo que lo hemos hecho.

- Quizás.

Estuvieron conmigo toda la tarde, contándome historias sobre la niñez de Edward con Emmet y Jasper. Por el modo en el que hablaba de él, se le notaba que lo quería como si fuese un hermano más. Los tres eran hijos únicos y había sido una suerte que se encontraran.

Cuando dieron las nueve de la noche me decidí a llamar a Alice ya que no había sabido nada de ella en toda la tarde. Pero su teléfono sonó y sonó y nadie lo descolgó así que me imaginé que estaría aún con Jasper dándole al tema. Esta chica era incansable, pensé.

Cuando me estaba preparando la cena el teléfono sonó y pensando que era Alice contesté:

- ¿Ya lo has dejado seco?

- ¿Bella? – me quedé sorprendida y avergonzada.

- Oh Edward – le dije – lo siento pensaba que era Alice.

- Ja ja ja – escuché que reía Edward - ¿y por qué pensaste eso?

- La llamé hace un rato y como no me respondió pensé que me estaba devolviendo la llamada – le expliqué – pensaba que estabas trabajando.

- Lo estoy – me dijo él – pero estoy en mi descanso para cenar, tengo una hora.

- ¿Puedes salir del hospital? – le pregunté.

- Si – me respondió – pero entre que voy y vuelvo se me va la hora y no puedo ni cenar tranquilo.

- Claro, tienes razón – le dije aun que en el fondo pensaba que quizás pudiéramos haber quedado en algún restaurante cerca del hospital. Y quizás también me estaba volviendo demasiado pegajosa. - ¿Y cómo ha ido el trabajo hoy?

- Pues bastante tranquilo – me contestó. De fondo escuché como abría algo que estaba envuelto en papel de plata.

- ¿Qué estás cenando? – le dije curiosa.

- Me he comprado un bocata en la cafetería – me dijo él y oí la sonrisa en su cara – la verdad es que la comida del hospital no es muy buena.

- Mañana te llevarás algo preparado – le dije frunciendo el entrecejo.

- No te preocupes con esto voy bien – me dijo él.

- No puedes sobrevivir a base de bocadillos toda la noche – le dije – y no me discutas por favor.

- Me recuerdas a mi madre – me dijo riéndose –. Y… ¿qué llevas puesto?

Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Me miré el pijama y no era precisamente uno sexy así que dejé volar mi imaginación.

- Pues… llevo puesto un… camisón – intenté improvisar sobre la marcha y supe que había fallado cuando lo escuché reí escandalosamente.

- Bella – me dijo con ternura – no quiero que me mientas. Dime que llevas puesto.

- Pues llevo puesto un pijama largo verde finito con conejitos y corazones dibujados – le dije avergonzada. Le escuchaba reír a carcajadas – te voy a colgar – le amenacé.

- Ya paro – me dijo tomando aire -. ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

- Pues… recogí la cocina y me senté a ver la tele un rato – quería contarle lo de Jacob pero no sabía cómo sacar el tema sin preocuparlo o molestarlo.

- ¿Solo eso? – me preguntó y yo al instante sospeché. ¿Habría hablado con Emmet?

- No – cogí aire y lo solté – vino mi Ex novio Jacob y se puso algo alterado cuando le dije que se marchara así que tuve que llamar a Rose para que viniera con Emmet a ayudarme a convencerle de que se fuera.

Edward se quedó callado. Yo esperé y esperé a que él dijera algo pero como vi que no lo hacía decidí hablar yo.

- ¿Edward? – le pregunté insegura - ¿estás bien?

- ¿No pensabas contármelo? – me preguntó él.

- Claro que sí pero no quería hacerlo por teléfono – le expliqué – no quería que te preocuparas por nada mientras estés trabajando.

- Puedes decirme en cualquier momento cualquier cosa que quieras Bella – me dijo él.

- Ya lo sé – empecé a oler a quemado y recordé el sándwich que tenía en la sartén – oh mierda – salí corriendo hacia la cocina y dejé el teléfono en la encima mientras retiraba la sartén del fuego. El sándwich a la basura. – lo siento Edward.

- ¿Por qué no me contestabas? – me dijo algo alterado.

- Se me quemó la cena – le dije compungida y él se echó a reír – no te rías. Esto es tú culpa.

- ¿Mi culpa? – me dijo asombrado.

- Si – le dije mientras metía la sartén debajo del agua del fregadero – por ser tan irresistible que hasta se me olvida lo que estoy haciendo.

- Ojala pudiera tenerte aquí ahora – me dijo Edward – no sabes lo mucho que he pensado en ti hoy. Jamás un turno se me había hecho tan largo.

- Yo también te he echado de menos – le dije tumbándome en el sofá boca arriba -. No creo que pueda esperar hasta mañana para verte.

- No tenemos más remedio – me dijo él – y créeme que solo lo hago porque me han prometido que dentro de un año podré tener un horario más normal.

- Un año es mucho tiempo – le dije tristemente. Él se quedó en silencio durante un momento y después lo escuché coger aire.

- Entendería que no quisieras seguir con esto – me dijo él soltando el aire que había tomado. Yo me quedé paralizada – soy consciente de que mi horario de trabajo es una mierda pero es un bien para mi futuro y yo quiero tener ese futuro contigo Bella.

- Yo también lo quiero y me has malinterpretado – le expliqué – solo me quejaba un poco de que era mucho tiempo pero no por eso quiero separarme de tu lado.

- Te.. – se interrumpió en medio de la frase y escuché como sonaba algo como un pitido – me llaman al busca Bella tengo que colgar puede que sea alguna emergencia.

- De acuerdo – le dije – que tengas buena noche.

- Sueña conmigo – me dijo y yo sonreí.

- Hecho – colgamos el teléfono y yo me fui a hacer otro sándwich.

Después de cenar me puse una película romanticona y me quedé dormida en el sofá. Me despertó horas después el teléfono.

- ¿Si? – contesté adormilada.

- Te he despertado lo siento – escuché que decía Alice.

- ¿Qué hora es? – le pregunté sobándome los ojos. Debía de ser tarde porque estaban echando la teletienda.

- Son las cuatro – me dijo Alice como disculpándose.

- ¿Las cuatro? – me despertó del todo al instante. – me he quedado dormida en el sofá.

- Al menos no te he levantado de la cama – me dijo Ali.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me llamas a esta hora? – le pregunté a ella empezando a preocuparme pues ella nunca me había llamado a esa hora.

- Creo que me he enamorado – me dijo ella sonando muy seria y yo no pude contener mi risa – no te rías te estoy hablando en serio.

- Solo tú puedes llamarme en medio de la noche para decirme algo como eso – le dije bostezado - ¿Y qué ha hecho ese maravilloso hombre para que te hayas enamorado tan rápido?

- Me ha dado el mejor sexo de mi vida – me explicó y yo me carcajee ahora si, muy fuerte – y no ha sido solo el sexo: cuando me desperté por la mañana me había preparado el desayuno aunque no nos dio tiempo a terminarlo. Y me ha llevado a almorzar juntos y después hemos estado paseando toda la tarde hablando sin parar de nuestra vida y de tonterías sin más – me estaba quedando dormida. Juro que quería mantener mis ojos abiertos pero se me estaban cerrando – y después hemos ido a cenar a mi casa y me ha preparado una cena exquisita y luego me ha hecho el amor tan lentamente que… oh Dios, él es el hombre de mi vida.

- ¿Y dónde está ahora el hombre de tu vida? – le dije intentando espabilarme.

- Durmiendo en mi cama – me dijo ella con voz excitada.

- ¿Y por qué en vez de despertarme a mí, no lo has despertado a él y le has dicho todo lo que me estás diciendo a mí? – le pregunté.

- ¿Estás loca? – casi gritó -. Saldría corriendo si le dijera que lo amo a tan solo veinticuatro horas de haberlo conocido. Me tomaría por una lunática.

- Si estoy de acuerdo – le dije riéndome.

- Ahora me vas a decir que tú no te has enamorado de tu sexy vecino – me dijo Alice y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

- Yo he tenido más de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo – le recordé.

- Ajá – dijo ella – entonces reconoces que estás enamorada.

- No lo puedo negar – le dije con una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro – pero aún es pronto para decirlo así que yo de ti esperaría un poco más a que te conociera o a que él te lo dijera primero no vaya a ser que lo espantes.

- Tienes razón – me dijo – gracias Bella, necesitaba escuchar una opinión racional.

- Hasta dentro de unas horas – le dije yo. Me fui derechita a la cama después de colgar pensando en que ya me quedaban unas pocas horas para ver a Edward.

Mi despertador sonó a las siete y media. Me levanté de la cama un poco confundida sin recordar porqué estaba tan nerviosa y de golpe lo recordé. ¡Edward estaría al llegar!

Fui al baño y después de lavarme los dientes y hacer mis necesidades fui a la cocina a preparar café. Tenía unos panecillos congelados así que los saqué para que Edward pudiera comer algo más aparte del café. Fui a la habitación a subir las persianas mientras el café se terminaba de hacer y los panecillos se descongelaban en el microondas.

Me miré en el espejo pensando si cambiarme el pijama o no, pero después decidí que no, que me lo dejaría puesto pues ya le había dicho lo que llevaba encima. Me recogí el pelo en un moño y fui a la cocina a poner el pan en la tostadora para que estuviera más crujiente. El café también estaba listo ya y justo después de servirlo sentí la puerta sonar.

Yo fui corriendo hacia ella y la abrí de un tirón. En cuanto lo vi me tiré en sus brazos y el me abrazó muy fuerte y lo sentí oler mi pelo.

- Te he echado de menos amor – me dijo él y yo me quedé un poco asombrada por la palabra que había usado para nombrarme pero luego decidí que no me importaba, es más, me gustaba que me llamara así.

- Yo también – le dije. Me separé de sus brazos un poco y luego le di un beso en los labios. Él me apretó más contra él y soltó un gemido mientras profundizábamos más el beso. Después de unos minutos besándonos en mi puerta, me separé de él no sin esfuerzo – el desayuno está preparado y yo tengo que arreglarme para ir a trabajar.

Él hizo un mohín pero nos adentró en la casa. Yo lo dirigí hacia el comedor donde yo tenía puesta la mesa con el café y los panecillos. Fui la cocina a buscar la mantequilla y la mermelada. Cuando volví, él ya había servido el café en nuestras tazas.

Me senté con él en la mesa y le sonreí cuando me miró. Se le veía cansado pues apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y no hablaba mucho.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido la noche? – le pregunté.

- Cansada – me contestó suspirando – desde que colgué el teléfono no he parado.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – le pregunté.

- Ha habido un accidente en la autopista y hubo muchos coches involucrados – me explicó – gracias a Dios solo fueron cirugías menores pero fueron muchas. ¿Y tú como has pasado la noche?

- Pues bien – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros – me quedé dormida en el sofá y Alice me despertó a las cuatro cuando me llamó.

- ¿Le pasó algo? – me preguntó.

- No – le tranquilicé – solo son las locuras de Alice. Después me acosté en la cama y me levanté horas después.

Nos volvimos a quedar en silencio. Una de las veces que miré el reloj vi que se me hacía tarde.

- Tengo que ducharme ya o sino no llegaré a tiempo al trabajo – le dije levantándome de la mesa.

- ¿A qué hora sales? – me preguntó mientras me seguía a mi dormitorio.

- A las cinco – le contesté – pero tengo una hora para comer, si quieres nos podemos encontrar en algún restaurante y almorzar juntos.

- Si eso sería estupendo – me dijo cogiéndome por la cintura y apretándome contra él – ¿qué dices de darnos una ducha juntos?

Yo me eché a reír y lo jalé dentro del baño conmigo. Nos desnudamos rápidamente y nos metimos bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Nos besamos y acariciamos lentamente rozando nuestros cuerpos. Yo al pasar mis manos por su espalda sentí las costras que se habían formado en los arañones que yo le había hecho.

- Deberías haberme recordado curarte los arañones – le dije mientras él apoyaba mi cuerpo contra los fríos azulejos de la ducha.

No me contestó y siguió atacando mis labios. Yo bajé mis manos y tomé su erección entre ellas. Empecé a moverlas de arriba hacia abajo mientras él escondía su rostro en mi cuello. Cuando lo sentí gemir más fuerte, apreté.

De repente Edward me tomó de la cintura y me dio la vuelta haciendo que yo le diera la espalda. Abrí mis piernas porque sabía lo que él buscaba en todo esto, coloqué mis manos en la pared y me preparé para recibir su excitación dentro de mí.

Edward acarició mi centro e introdujo un dedo en mi interior. Cuando notó lo excitada que estaba, sacó su dedo y metió de un solo empujón toda su verga dentro de mí. Yo boqueé en busca de aire y él comenzó a moverse contra mí. Sus manos en mi cadera inclinaron más mi culo hacia él y pude sentir como se introducía aún más en mí. Yo casi grité. Tenía la cara pegada a la pared junto con mis manos y él seguía introduciéndose en mí sin darme ni un solo segundo de descanso.

Cuando empecé a sentir los tirones de mi orgasmo, me moví contra él. Edward soltó mis caderas y mientras una de sus manos iba a la pared para poder sujetarse mejor, la otra fue hacia mi clítoris. Yo sentía cada vez más cerca mi orgasmo y contra más placer sentía más fuerte me movía contra él. Poco después lo sentí gemir totalmente descontrolado y eso me dio mi estupendo orgasmo.

En cuanto él sintió que me apretaba a su alrededor, me volvió a coger por la cintura para poder sostenerse bien y se comenzó a mover de nuevo fuertemente.

Al cabo de los segundos ambos jadeábamos fuertemente sentados en la ducha con el agua templada cayendo sobre nosotros. Nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

Yo me levanté del suelo y comencé a enjabonarme el pelo y mi cuerpo. Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima y una de las veces en que lo miré pude ver que se estaba tocando y eso hizo que me mojara instantáneamente.

Ver a Edward masturbándose mirando mi cuerpo era lo más jodidamente erótico que había visto en toda mi vida.

Cuando vi que cerraba sus ojos, recargaba la cabeza en la pared y aligeraba sus movimientos en su polla, me agaché y sin él esperárselo la introduje en mi boca, chupando fuerte. Edward se corrió en mi boca soltando un fuerte gruñido y agarrándome del pelo para que no me moviera del sitio hasta que no terminó su potente orgasmo.

Te prometo que te lo recompensaré – me dijo besándome después de que me incorporara y me tragara todo su esperma.

Terminamos de ducharnos y yo me fui a mi dormitorio a buscar mi ropa. Cuando lo vi salir, Edward estaba ya vestido. Se sentó en mi cama y yo le guiñé un ojo. Volví al baño para vestirme y arreglarme el pelo. Cuando salí veinte minutos después, Edward estaba dormido encima de mi cama. Estaba tan adorable.

Me maquillé sin hacer ruido para que no se despertara. No quería que se marchara a su casa así que busqué el segundo juego de llaves que tenía de mi casa y los puse encima de la mesilla de noche junto con su móvil, las llaves y el busca, y le escribí una nota:

``Te veías tan bien dormido que no quise despertarte así que te dejé dormir. Te he dejado el otro juego de llaves de mi apartamento por si te despiertas y te quieres ir a tu casa. Cierra bien la puerta. Te llamaré media hora antes de mi hora del almuerzo para hablar de dónde nos encontramos.

Te quiero, Bella.´´

Estuve un poco indecisa sobre si ponerle esa despedida pero al final la dejé así. Lo quería así que no iba a negar eso aunque le hubiera dicho a Alice que era demasiado pronto.

Dejé el apartamento y me dirigí a mi trabajo. Tuve que coger el metro para llegar al trabajo pues yendo en autobús no llegaría. Y en el metro lo hice apenas.

- Buenos días – saludé a Claire, ella me miró sorprendida y soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Quién es el tipo? – me preguntó Claire sin devolverme el saludo.

- No sé de qué me hablas – le dije sonrojándome y dirigiéndome hacia mi despacho.

La mañana pasó bastante ligera entre llamadas a editoriales y negociaciones. A media mañana me llamó Aro a su despacho para decirme que la editorial Fuancki quería comer conmigo para discutir los últimos detalles del libro que estábamos a punto de publicar y yo no me pude negar.

Esperé hasta las doce y media para llamar a Edward rogando que ya estuviese despierto y que no fuera yo la causa de despertarlo.

- Hola amor – me saludó él y su voz no tenía pinta de haberse acabado de levantar – estaba a punto de salir de casa.

- No podemos almorzar juntos – le dije tristemente – un director editorial quiere comer conmigo para ultimar los detalles del lanzamiento de un nuevo libro del que yo soy agente y no puedo negarme lo siento.

- No pasa nada – me dijo él pero notaba en su voz que ya no sonaba tan entusiasmado como antes – es trabajo y lo entiendo.

- De verdad que lo siento - le volví a repetir – tenía muchas ganas de verte.

- Isabella – me llamó mi jefe con su voz potente entrando en mi despacho sin importarle que yo estuviera al teléfono – Rick te espera en el restaurante Hammond´s dentro de media hora.

- Allí estaré – le contesté y volví a mi conversación con Edward – era mi jefe, lo siento.

- Bueno te llamaré cuando tenga el descanso de mi turno, ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo él.

- Está bien – le contesté – te tengo que dejar sino no llegaré al restaurante que está en la otra punta de la ciudad.

- Ok, bien adiós – me dijo.

- Adiós Edward – antes de colgar le escuché gritar mi nombre por el auricular. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Yo también te quiero – me dijo él y a mí se me dibujo una sonrisa tonta en la cara. Me colgó el teléfono sin que yo pudiera decirle nada más.

* * *

**Espero que os guste...**

**Muchos Besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

Llegué a casa súper cansada. Me había llevado toda la tarde desde que salí del trabajo, comprando en el mercado. Le había dicho que se llevaría la comida preparada de casa al trabajo pero con todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza se me había olvidado. Y sinceramente, tampoco había tenido tiempo.

Eran las 8 de la tarde cuando abrí la puerta de casa y entré con todas las bolsas. Hoy me habían dicho en el trabajo que lo más seguro es que tuviera que salir de viaje de trabajo durante una semana y no me había hecho ninguna gracia.

No sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Edward. Solo hacía dos días que estábamos juntos y ya nos íbamos a tener que separar.

Nunca en estos años que llevo trabajando en la agencia, me habían mandado de viaje de trabajo y precisamente ahora que no me convenía nada, lo hacían.

Estuve a punto de negarme, casi le digo a Aro que me era imposible viajar en este momento pero después pensé y supe que si me negaba al mes estaría despedida. Aro era así, había que hacer lo que el dictaba. Y eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que iba a tener que viajar con el idiota de James que no me gustaba nada.

James era uno de los agentes que llevaban más tiempo y hacía las funciones de director cuando Aro no estaba. Lo que no entendía es por qué en lugar de llevarse a su secretaria, me lo pedía a mí pues mis días de secretaria los había dejado atrás hace mucho. Y así se lo dije a Aro, y aunque la excusa que me dio de que era mejor llevar a dos agentes porque el cliente en cuestión era muy complicado no me convencieron, no pude hacer nada.

Guardé la comida en los muebles de la cocina y me tiré en el sofá. No sabía si llamar a Edward o no. Quizás estaría en medio de una operación y no podía coger el teléfono.

Necesitaba oír su voz así que me decidí por llamar al hospital y preguntar por él.

- Hospital Memorial de Nueva York – me contestó una mujer - ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

- Hola – dije, algo nerviosa – preguntaba por el Dr. Edward Cullen.

- El Dr. Cullen está pasando en este momento consulta – me dijo y yo me entristecí - ¿quiere que le dejé algún mensaje?

- No , no – aunque después lo pensé mejor – bueno, dígale que Bella Swan le ha llamado.

- De acuerdo – me dijo la recepcionista - ¿quiere algo más?

- No, no - le dije – muchas gracias.

Colgué el teléfono y fui al baño a darme una ducha. Tendría que esperar para hablar con él pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No sabía cómo decirle lo del viaje aunque aún no fuera seguro.

Cuando terminé de ducharme, me fui a la cocina a hacerme algo de cenar. Mientras cocinaba pensé que como Edward iba a salir hoy más temprano le podía dejar algo preparado para cuando llegara y cenara algo contundente, no un bocata.

También me puse a cocinar varias comidas calientes para que se las llevara al trabajo los días que tuviera un turno largo y no pudiera salir a comer. Los guardaría en un tupper y los congelaría por raciones.

Cuando me senté a la mesa para cenar, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.

- Diga – descolgué.

- Bella, ¿ha pasado algo? – me preguntó Edward, agitado - ¿estás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes – le tranquilicé y me sentí mal por haberlo preocupado – solo… quería escucharte.

- Oh – se quedó en silencio y luego soltó – Dios Bella, no sabes cuánto te echo de menos.

- No puede ser más de lo que yo lo hago – le susurré.

- ¿ya has cenado? – me preguntó.

- Lo estaba haciendo en este momento – le dije y después le pregunté - ¿por qué?

- Dentro de media hora tengo mi descanso y pensaba que quizás podrías venir y comer algo juntos aquí en el hospital.

- Pasaré por un chino – le dije emocionada por verlo.

- De acuerdo – supe que sonreía – cuando llegues aquí, llámame e iré a la puerta a buscarte.

- Ok – y me despedí – hasta ahora.

- Adiós.

Me vestí en menos de dos minutos, puse mi plato en el fregadero, cogí mi bolso, dinero y llaves, y salí de casa corriendo. Cuando llegue a la calle busqué un taxi frenéticamente y tuve suerte, pues al cabo de un minuto pasó uno libre por mi calle.

Le dije que me llevara a algún restaurante chino que estuviera cerca del hospital y nos pusimos en marcha.

Compré comida y fui al hospital. Al entrar por la puerta lo que vi me dejo clavada en el suelo. Nunca he sido una chica celosa pero es que ver a tu mm.. digamos novio con una rubia escultural a su lado coqueteándole deja noqueada a cualquiera.

Me quedé mirándolos a ambos sin saber si acercarme o darme la vuelta y huir. Estaba claro que ella quería algo con Edward aunque él, cuando le ponía la mano en el brazo o se acercaba más de la cuenta se alejaba. Eso me dio fuerzas para acercarme a ellos. Quizás ella lo había abordado y no sabía cómo deshacerse de ella sin parecer grosero.

- Hola – saludé en cuanto estuve a su lado. Edward me miró con los ojos muy abiertos. La expresión de sorpresa pronto cambió por una de alivio. En cambio la rubia me miraba como si quisiera morderme. Supongo que no le había gustado que los interrumpiera.

- Hola preciosa – me dijo Edward. Me cogió por la cintura y me acercó a él para darme un beso. Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como la otra chica se ponía pálida y abría mucho su perfecta boca. – Gracias por venir a rescatarme – susurró – no sabía como librarme de ella.

- ¿No nos presentas Edward? – preguntó la otra chica de repente. Tenía una voz bonita, armoniosa pero había algo en su rostro cuando la mirabas de frente que te hacía desconfiar al instante.

- Por supuesto – le dijo Edward sin dejar de abrazarme – Bella ella es Tanya, una compañera de trabajo – presentó – y Tanya ella es mi Bella.

Oh me encantó eso. Mi Bella. Su Bella. Y la verdad era que si, que era totalmente suya.

- ¿Tu Bella? – preguntó ella burlándose de como me había llamado.

- Si Tanya – le dijo él y noté como se tensaba. – ya sabes, mi novia, mi pareja, mi amiga, mi amante,… todas esas cosas que nosotros jamás seremos por mucho que te esfuerces.

Ahora ambas nos quedamos sorprendidas. Ella por lo que le había dicho y yo por la descripción que había hecho de nuestra relación, que aunque acertada, para mi era mucho más.

- Edward la comida se enfría – le dije. Me miró.

- Vamos – me soltó la cintura y me cogió de la mano – adiós Tanya.

Fuimos por un pasillo del hospital por el que nunca había ido. Ambos íbamos en silencio. Yo porque no sabía que decir después del encontronazo y él… bueno no sé por qué iba él tan en silencio.

Nos paramos frente a una puerta y el la abrió y después se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar. Era una especie de oficina, aunque más parecía un consultorio porque también tenía una camilla en el otro extremo de la habitación.

- Es mi oficina - Edward entró y cerró la puerta con pestillo. Se acercó a su mesa y se sentó.

- Parece un consultorio con esa camilla ahí – le dije mirándolo. No sé por qué pero de repente el ambiente se había espesado, me sentía a la expectativa, como si algo fuera a suceder.

- La tenemos para descansar – dijo él. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue acercando a mí. Yo no sé por qué, pero empecé a alejarme. El sonreía -. Todos los doctores establecidos tenemos una habitación como ésta.

- Ahm – yo no podía dejar de mirarlo pensando que se había vuelto loco. Me acechaba como si él fuera un animal y yo su presa aunque quizás si que fuera así. De repente, mis piernas dieron con la camilla y ya no pude retroceder más. Él aumentó su sonrisa.

- Es muy cómoda Bella – pusó sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo y se sostuvo poniéndolas encima de la camilla por lo que se inclinó hacia mí y yo me tuve que echar hacia atrás. Sentía su aliento en mi cara, cálido y fresco a la vez. – no sabes cuánto te he deseado.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, me besó. No fue un beso suave ni mucho menos. Era un beso voraz. Parecía que quería conseguir algo de mi boca y bebía y bebía y no obtenía lo suficiente.

Con una de sus manos aguantaba mi cabeza y con la otra apretaba mi cuerpo contra su excitación que para ese momento ya estaba completamente alzada aunque aún dentro de sus pantalones.

Su mano se alejó de mi cabeza para meterse por dentro de mi blusa y levantarla. Yo ya había perdido cualquier forma de pensamiento racional y simplemente lo dejé hacer.

Me desnudó de cintura para arriba y sus manos fueron a mis pechos cubiertos con el sujetador rosa de encaje. Los cubrió y los apretó. Yo gemí. Sonrió y bajó una de las copas del sujetador dejando un pecho libre.

Su boca lo devoró. Era extraño pues me hacía sentir estupendamente bien pero a la vez sentía que algo no iba bien. No estaba bien como se estaba comportando. Esas ansias con las que me tocaba, con las que me chupaba y lamía. Ni siquiera me hablaba y aunque otras veces también lo habíamos hecho sin hablar, en esta ocasión se sentía extraño.

Sus manos bajaron por mis piernas, subiéndolas luego hacia arriba rozando todo lo que podía y más y yo no pude soportarlo más.

- Edward – lo llamé pero no me contestó y siguió tocándome. Cuando llegó a mi centro con sus manos y lo apretó, a mí se me olvidó cualquier cosa que pudiera haber estado pensando.

El desabrochó mis pantalones y me los bajó de un tirón. Se agachó y con manos fuertes se deshizo de mis zapatos y de los pantalones dejándome prácticamente desnuda con él entre mis piernas completamente vestido aún.

Volvió a besarme y sentí el sabor de la sangre en mis labios aunque no sabía si era suya o mía. Sus manos agarraron mi culo levantándome y poniéndome encima de la camilla. Yo tenía mis dedos entrelazados con su pelo y aunque a veces tiraba para acercarlo a mí, otras veces también tiraba para separarlo de mí pues.. no sé, se sentía todo muy raro. Él se dio cuenta. Se separó de mí y me miró. Nos quedamos en silencio por un minuto.

- ¿Qué ocurre Bella? – me preguntó con su voz ronca por el deseo.

- No lo sé – bajé mi mirada hacia el suelo con el fin de ordenar mis ideas pero él no me dejó esconder el rostro.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? – me preguntó preocupado - ¿he ido demasiado rápido?

- No – le dije – no es eso.

- Entonces.. ¿es que estás en tus días o algo?

- No, tampoco es eso – no sabía que decirle.

- No tienes ganas entonces – afirmó.

- Por Dios Edward, me has tocado – le dije – sabes que estoy excitada.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que ocurre?

- No sé, nunca habías estado así conmigo – no lo miré pues intentaba buscar las palabras para explicarme – nunca te había visto tan descontrolado, supongo que es eso.

- Te he asustado – de nuevo no preguntó sino que afirmó.

- Puede que un poco – le di la razón. Él lleno sus pulmones con aire y luego se separó de mí. Fue hacia su silla y se dejó caer en ella. Cuando me miró pude ver la expresión torturada de su rostro -. Escúchame – le dije yendo hacia él y sentándome en la mesa frente a él – realmente no ha sido que me has dado miedo o algo de eso sino que nunca te había visto así conmigo y me he bloqueado, solo eso.

- No Bella – me dijo sin mirarme – no intentes buscarle otra explicación, te he dado miedo y punto.

- Edward – le llamé. Esperaba que me mirara pero no lo hizo – por favor.

- Quiero que entiendas algo – dijo él de repente. Se levantó de su asiento y se volvió a colocar entre mis piernas. – jamás – acunó mi rostro entre sus manos – jamás te haría daño Bella, puede que de vez en cuando parezca más rudo que de costumbre pero solo es que te deseo tan inmensamente que no puedo controlarme lo suficiente.

- Lo siento – bajé los ojos avergonzada.

- Solo quiero que la próxima vez que te sientas así me lo digas – me dijo y aunque intentaba que no se le notara, Edward estaba enfadado.- que no esperes a que me dé cuenta yo de que algo no va bien.

Abrí la boca para contestarle pero en ese momento sonó su busca. Lo sacó de pantalón y lo miró.

- Es del quirófano – me explicó – tengo que irme.

- Ya – no pude contestarle otra cosa.

- Quédate aquí y cena si quieres – no me miraba mientras se arreglaba su ropa.

- Será mejor que me vaya – susurré. Él se dirigió hacia la puerta de la oficina mientras yo me hundía en la miseria. Pensaba que se había marchado por lo que dejé ir mis lágrimas. La había cagado.

- Bella – me sobresalté e intenté limpiar el desastre que era mi cara ¿en qué momento había vuelto? Edward se acercó a mí y limpió con sus dedos mis lágrimas – no llores, está todo bien ¿vale?

- No, no está bien – le dije ya sin intentar contener las lágrimas – solo estabas siendo juguetón y fogoso y yo voy y te digo que me asustas – lo dije todo de carrerilla – soy una idiota.

- No eres una idiota Bella y deja de llorar por favor – su busca volvió a sonar – mierda – maldijo – Bella me están esperando – me abrazó – ahora vístete y vete a casa, yo iré en unas tres horas más o menos y si estás despierta podremos hablar de todo lo que te preocupa ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí.

- Te quiero – me besó y se marchó corriendo.

Yo me vestí lentamente pensando en cómo lo había fastidiado todo. No sabía realmente que había ocurrido. Edward solo había querido tener algo de sexo rudo conmigo y yo voy y me asusto como una virgen. Estaba tan avergonzada. Y para colmo también lo hago sentir mal a él diciéndole que me asusta su manera de comportarse. No sé realmente lo que me estaba ocurriendo.

Cogí la comida de la mesa pero no pude salir de la oficina. No me sentía bien para irme a casa sola. No sabía si realmente las cosas estaban tan bien como Edward había dicho que estaban y eso me aterraba, así que me senté en su sillón y decidí esperarlo.

POV Edward.

Salí del quirófano tres horas después. La cirugía que de un principio se había mostrado simple, se había ido complicando cada vez más. El paciente no había dejado de sangrar desde que le abrí y no encontrábamos la causa de la hemorragia. Entró en parada dos veces antes de encontrar y restaurar la arteria que había sido seccionada a causa del accidente. En ese momento estaba en la UCI pero estable, lo cual era un alivio para esa noche infernal.

- Tenemos una apendicitis de urgencia – llego corriendo una de las enfermeras – un niño de cinco años.

- Yo tengo que marcharme – dijo el Dr. Muse – tengo a mi mujer embarazada de ocho meses y hace una hora que debería estar en casa.

- No pasa nada – le dije. Ya era más de las doce y esa apendicitis me iba a llevar alrededor de una hora. Bella se iba a poner histérica de preocupación – solo déjame hacer una llamada antes.

Marqué el número de la casa de Bella pero no contestó nadie. Al cuarto intento desistí y lo intenté con el teléfono de mi casa aunque tampoco contestó nadie. Lo intenté también con su móvil pero me salió el buzón de voz. Me estaba preocupando ¿le habría ocurrido algo? Quizás se había encontrado con su exnovio de camino a casa.

O quizás está durmiendo y no ha escuchado el teléfono, me dijo mi conciencia.

O también puede haberse quedado en mi oficina, pensé.

- Angela – llamé a la enferma. Era una mujer menuda y con gafas, muy buena - ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- Claro Edward – me respondió – si no me lleva mucho tiempo.

- Será solo un minuto – le aseguré – ¿podrías ir a mi oficina y ver si una chica morena está allí? Se llama Bella.

- ¿Tu novia? – me preguntó ella alzando las cejas.

- Hemos estado comiendo juntos – le expliqué – la he llamado a casa pero no me contesta y..

- No te preocupes – me cortó – mirare en tu oficina y vendré enseguida a decirte lo que encuentre.

- Gracias Angela – le dije de todo corazón.

Ella se marchó hacia mi oficina y yo entré en el quirófano para terminar de prepararme.

El chico de cinco años estaba con el anestesista y lloraba. Cuando tuve las manos limpias y la bata puesta, me acerqué a él.

- No quiero – lloraba el niño.

- Hola pequeño – le saludé – soy Edward, el doctor que va a operarte.

- Pero yo no quiero – lloraba.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres? – le pregunté mientras le hacía una señal al anestesista.

- No quiero que me corten en rodajas – dijo el niño.

- ¿en rodajas? – me reí – nadie te va a cortar en rodajas – intenté tranquilizarlo - ¿quieres saber lo que vamos a hacerte?

- Si – lo senté en la camilla para que pudiera ver mejor su abdomen.

- Vamos a hacerte un pequeño corte aquí – le señalé el lado derecho de su cuerpo – de cinco centímetros – con los dedos le mostré cuán grande sería su herida – vamos a quitarte el apéndice que es lo que te produce el dolor y la fiebre y después vamos a coser la herida para cerrarla.

- ¿Tendré una cicatriz? – me preguntó mientras se miraba su barriga.

- ¿quieres tenerla? – le pregunté yo a él pues no quería meter la pata.

- Claro – casi gritó – así podré enseñársela a mis amigos.

- Pues entonces me aseguraré de dejarte una cicatriz – le dije sonriéndole – ahora vamos a ponerte un pequeño pinchazo que va a hacer que te duermas por muy poco tiempo ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿cuánto tiempo? – me preguntó asustado.

- Una hora – le dije – y cuando despiertes tu mama estará contigo.

- Vale – me dijo. Las enfermeras se encargaron de tumbarlo y cogerle la vía. Yo me di la vuelta y vi a Angela. Me acerqué a ella.

- Es muy guapa – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Estaba allí? – le pregunté aliviado.

- Se ha quedado dormida en tu sillón – me dijo ella – así que no he querido despertarla.

- Muchas gracias Angela – le dije.

- No hay de qué – me dijo ella y antes de darse la vuelta me soltó – ya me devolverás el favor.

Yo me quedé mirándola con una sonrisa y volví al chico que ya estaba dormido.

La operación fue relativamente fácil teniendo en cuanto que es un niño y que está anestesiado completamente. Le dije a la enfermera que mañana pasaría por su habitación a verlo. Corrí a los vestuarios a darme una ducha. Cuando ya estuve limpio y vestido fui hacia mi despacho. Quería marcharme rápidamente del hospital, no fuera a ser que entrara alguna otra urgencia y se toparan conmigo de camino al quirófano.

Llegué a mi oficina y abrí la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, la única luz que había encendida era la de la mesa y no daba mucha luz. Bella estaba acurrucada en mi sillón, profundamente dormida. Me quedé mirándola dormir unos minutos pero después decidí despertarla. Le iba a doler el cuello si seguía en esa postura.

- Bella amor – la llamé suavemente mientras paseaba mis dedos por su rostro – Bella despierta.

Ella poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos aunque le costó un poco enfocarlos en mi rostro.

- Edward – susurró cuando lo consiguió – no quería irme a casa sin ti.

- Te amo Bella – le dije sin poder contenerme y ella se me quedó mirando sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo? – me dijo ella mientras se ponía derecha en la silla.

- Decidí llamarte cuando terminé la cirugía para decirte que iba a tener que quedarme otra horas más por lo menos, para que no te preocuparas – le expliqué – pero no me cogías el teléfono, llamé a mi casa por si acaso estabas allí y tampoco, el móvil lo tienes apagado y yo no sabía si estabas bien o no – la cogí y la levanté para abrazarla a mí – y me tenías tan preocupado.

- Me quedé dormida – me dijo. Ella rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos y recostó su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Lo sé – le dije – mandé a una enfermera a que mirara si estabas aquí.

Qué vergüenza.

- Es una amiga – le dije -. Cuando me dijo que estabas aquí me sentí tan aliviado que casi me tuve que sentar.

- ¿Y por eso me amas? – me preguntó ella sin mirarme. Yo me separé un poco de ella y le levanté la cara para poder mirarla.

- Hubo un momento en el que no sabía dónde estabas que incluso estuve tentado de llamar a recepción para saber si habías ingresado o algo – le dije mirándola intensamente – tenía tanto miedo de que no estuvieras bien ya fuera por mi causa o por cualquier otra que me puse a temblar. No quiero perderte nunca Bella, eres mi vida.

- Y tú la mía – me dijo ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas aunque esta vez de alegría y no de pena.

Me acerqué a ella y la besé suavemente. Rozamos nuestros labios y después introduje mi lengua en su boca para probarla. La escuché gemir y decidí detenerme pues si seguíamos no llegaríamos a casa.

Bajamos al aparcamiento del hospital en busca de mi coche el cual no encontraba. Cuando al fin lo localicé nos pusimos en marcha.

- ¿Qué has hecho durante la tarde? – le pregunté.

- Pues fui a hacer la compra y limpié un poco - me contestó ella – ah y preparé varias comidas para ti – me sonrió – están congeladas en mi frigorífico, solo tienes que sacar la que te apetezca la noche antes.

- No tenías por qué hacerlo – le apreté la mano.

- En realidad si – la noté coger aire y luego me soltó – hoy me han dicho que tendré que viajar con James a Londres.

Me quedé en shock. ¿Londres? ¿James?

- Yo no me lo esperaba pues en todos los años que llevo trabajando allí nunca me han mandado tan lejos – me explicó – siempre he estado dentro del país, pero por lo visto los de mi editorial quieren publicar varios libros de unos escritores ingleses y necesitan que vallan dos agentes.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo sería? – le pregunté. Ya estábamos llegando a casa.

- Me han dicho que lo máximo una semana – me contestó y noté que me miraba – pero no es seguro.

- ¿Cuándo?

- El viernes por la mañana tenemos que coger el vuelo pues nos han organizado un almuerzo para el sábado y quieren que estemos recuperados del viaje – estábamos sentados dentro del coche que ya estaba aparcado en el parking de nuestro edificio.

- Dime algo Edward – me dijo después de estar varios minutos en silencio.

- No quiero que vallas – le dije sinceramente y añadí antes de que ella pudiera hablar – pero es tu trabajo y debes ir.

- Si – me dijo ella que se había girado para verme mejor – si pudiera negarme lo haría pero Aro buscaría cualquier excusa para despedirme después, él es así.

- Lo entiendo – le dije – solo no sé cómo voy a hacer para estar más de una semana sin ti.

- Te llamaré todos los días – me prometió – ni siquiera notarás que me he ido y ya habré vuelto.

- No lo creo – la cogí y la puse sobre mi regazo. Eché el asiento hacia detrás para estar más cómodos. – te voy a echar de menos todos los días.

- Y yo amor – nos quedamos sentados en el coche por varios minutos, abrazándonos sin decirnos nada más.

- Vamos a casa Bella – le dije después de un rato.

Ambos salimos del coche y nos dirigimos al ascensor. Cuando llegamos a nuestra planta nos fuimos a su casa pues ella tendría que ir a trabajar en unas horas y así no tendría que cambiar de apartamento.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, la cogí en brazos y la llevé a su dormitorio. Allí la desnudé lo más rápido que pude y me enterré en ella.

No iba a verla en una semana. No iba a sentirla a mi alrededor ni tampoco podría tocar su suave piel ni besar sus labios. No iba a ver sus preciosos ojos chocolate ni ver como se sonrojaba.

- Intentaré volver lo más rápido que pueda – me dijo una vez que llegamos a nuestros orgasmos – yo tampoco quiero irme.

- Lo sé preciosa – le dije dándole un beso en la frente – ahora duerme sino mañana no habrá quien te levante.

Me quedé despierto mucho rato pensando. Yo la quería, yo quería a esta chica como mi mujer. Quizás solo llevábamos unos días juntos pero para mí no habría otra persona como ella y sabía que este era mi futuro. Estar a su lado y que ella fuera la madre de mis hijos.

Ese pensamiento me llevó a otro. Lo habíamos hecho muchas veces y en ninguna ocasión yo había usado un preservativo y siempre había eyaculado dentro de ella. Tampoco la había visto tomar ningún anticonceptivo. ¿Quizás ella podría…? Bajé mi mano hacia su estómago y la dejé allí. Ella podría estar embarazada, y para mi asombro, en lugar del miedo que debería de haber sentido, sentí una gran felicidad al pensar que ella podría llevar en este momento a mi hijo dentro de ella.

La quería, la amaba y por el momento no iba a decir nada sobre esa posibilidad pero no se me iba a ir de la cabeza.

* * *

Por fin lo terminé.

Espero que os guste, lo tenía terminado desde hace tres días pero el internet no me iba nada bien y no me dejaba subir el cap. así que siento la tardanza.

Muchos Bss.


End file.
